Star's Playtime at the Gym
by DanielTravel
Summary: Danny Miller has just broken up with his girlfriend, Marc Silcock tries to cheer him up. SMUT ensues. Read! Enjoy! Review Please!


**A/N:** _This fic is a real person story based on actors from Emmerdale. Please comment on it, because I will only write more fic on this pairing if you guys like it. Beta'd by danglinghearts._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own anyone featured in this story, and I am in no way suggesting that these people are in fact gay. Just enjoy them okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Star's Playtime at the Gym<strong>

**Danny Miller & Marc Silcock**

"Thanks for... you know... coming here and... doing this with me mate," Danny Miller breathed, as he struggled to lift the dumbbells above his head, "After the whole Kirsty situation, I needed an excuse to just get out of the house and get on with something different, you know? The gym was a great idea, mate."

"No problem, mate," Marc Silcock said, placing his own dumbbells on either side of the bench with a loud thud and sat up to face his cast mate. "I knew you weren't taking the break-up too well and thought this would be the perfect place for you to forget all about it. That plus the fact I need to work on my abs for whatever photoshoot you and me do next."

Danny laughed and stood up, "Yeah mate, I do kind of beat you in the sexiest body in 'Emmerdale' department."

Marc stood and faced his friend, "I don't think the 'Jackson' fans would agree with you there, Danny." Marc smirked.

The two actors smacked each other on their chests jokingly as they laughed and placed their equipment away. They had been down at the gym for over four hours now, and the two of them literally had sweat dripping from every part of their bodies.

"Alright Danny, you're stinking and I don't smell like a bed of roses either. Let's hit the showers." Marc said, slapping the younger man on the shoulder. Danny took a swig from his water bottle as he and Marc walked towards the locker room.

Within minutes, Marc was standing under the steaming hot water, whilst Danny had been stopped by a fan at the entrance to the locker room. Upon entrance, Danny pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe his face before carelessly throwing it onto the ground. He heard the shower curtain whoosh open from around the corner.

Marc fumbled with the shower knobs and made his way out to grab his gym bag and as he padded his wet feet along the floor, he spotted Danny standing right beside it. This wouldn't have been at all uncomfortable if Marc wasn't completely naked and his only towel was inside his gym bag. Marc quickly tried to cover his dick and balls with his hands.

"Mate, can you uhm... pass me that?" Marc stammered.

There was an awkward silence as Danny did nothing but stare at him.

Danny wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was, sure he played a gay bloke, but that was him just acting. Yet for some dumb reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from Marc's perfectly sculpted body. Just seeing the water dripping down that sexy body was enough to cause a stirring in Danny's shorts, and his instinct made him walk slowly towards Marc.

As Danny stepped closer to him, Marc got increasingly more nervous. "What the fuck mate, can you just pass me my bag or my towel or... something?" Marc breathed, trying to sound forceful, but failing as Danny entered his personal space. He could feel his hot breath on his face.

Marc knew what was happening, he could see it in his mate's eyes, but he didn't want to believe it. But when Danny lifted his hand to rest on Marc's left bicep, there was absolutely no doubt. Marc's entire body stiffened at his touch.

Right at that very moment Danny wasn't thinking about girls, guys, being gay or labels, he was just concentrating on Marc.

Danny definitely knew now that he wanted to fuck Marc, he just had to get Marc to agree.

As Danny ran his large hands over Marc's stiffened arms, he leaned across his body and snuck a peek at the older man's ass, relishing in the firmness of it. "You know, this is the first time I've realized how fucking fine your ass is." Danny whispered seductively into Marc's ear, his hot breath tickling the side of his face.

Danny's tongue then darted from his mouth, tracing the rim of Marc's reddening ear before baring his teeth and nipping lightly at the lobe. Danny could feel the other man's body loosening and then stiffening again, before two strong hands pushed him away rather forcefully.

Marc seriously looked like he wanted to bolt, but he didn't, so Danny took that as a good sign. "Mate, I don't know what the hell..."

Danny lunged forward, grabbing Marc by the arms and cutting him off mid-sentence. He pinned him against the wall and captured his lips in a rough kiss. This was going to be harder than Danny thought, but he wanted this too badly to stop now.

Marc's lips tasted like, well he couldn't even describe how they tasted, but Danny most definitely liked it. Marc was still trying to resist, and no matter how many times Danny tried to slip the tongue inside his mouth, he was denied access every time.

Marc's brain was telling his to run and get the fuck out. Telling him that they weren't playing 'Aaron and Jackson' right now.

But he couldn't move, didn't want to move, because Danny seemed to be quite a good kisser. Scratch that, he was a damn phenomenal kisser, and Marc would be fucking lying if he said that it didn't feel good. So he forgot everything that was happening in the world and concentrated on the right now.

Marc began kissing Danny back, nearly as forcefully as Danny had been kissing him before.

Surprised, Danny's lips stopped moving for a split second before forming into a big, wild toothy grin.

"Fucking finally," he breathed, and Marc took it as an opportunity to run his tongue across Danny's teeth.

Danny's hold on Marc's arms softened and he reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer and into a deeper kiss.

Marc jerked and stopped kissing Danny's man sweat tasting lips to suck on his exposed neck, nipping at the salty skin, and then he bit down rather forcefully on the side his neck. Danny hissed and then sighed as Marc began running his tongue over the now reddened spot.

Both boys were overcome with lust. Danny made a deep noise at the back of his throat, snaking his hand up Marc's chest and running his fingers over his abs. Marc shifted his hips to meet Danny's and jerked Danny's head back towards him so that he could meet his lips once more.

Danny's hips thrust into Marc's as their tongues battled for dominance.

This elicited a fabulous sound from his cast mate that he definitely wanted to hear again, so Danny continued thrusting until they found a perfect grinding rhythm, their dicks rubbing together through the fabric of the shorts Danny was still wearing.

"Why the hell I am still wearing these fucking shorts?" Danny thought to himself.

Then, as if reading his mind, Marc hooked his fingers into the elastic waistbands of both Danny's shorts and boxers and pulled them down in one swoop. If Marc was going to do this, go gay all the way, then he might as well do it properly, he thought.

Danny's dick stood at attention as Marc look down at it with a mixture of lust and apprehension.

Marc licked his lips and looked at Danny, who looked just as nervous as he did. Before he could think anything else, Marc felt a huge set of fingers wrap around his cock and he knew they weren't his. The sensation from Danny holding him like that made him a little dizzy, and Marc had to hold onto his friend's broad shoulders for support as a quick shudder went through his body.

Danny's palm was kind of dry, so he let a long strand of spit travel from his mouth down between their bodies and onto his hand and his friend's dick. Marc placed a hand on Danny's chest, and then brought his head down and began tracing light circles with his mouth around Danny's nipple, before sucking and occasionally biting lightly.

Marc's tongue became lazier by the minute as Danny stroked his dick faster.

As Danny ran his thumb over the head of Marc's cock, collecting the precum there, Marc felt like he was just about ready to fall apart. Danny was way too good at this and was doing a hell of a job, and Marc felt like he owed the younger man a little something more for all of his hard work.

"Hang on, mate." he gasped in between heavy breaths, pulling away from Danny only slightly.

Danny looked confused, thinking that he was doing something wrong and that all of it was about to end. That was, until Marc planted gentle kisses on his neck and moved further and further down, going down on his knees until his face came into view of Danny's long, thick cock.

"Here goes nothing!" Marc smirked before licking at the tip of Danny's dick, getting it as wet as he possibly could.

His tongue travelled down his mate's shaft and once Marc had sufficiently licked Danny's dick, basically all the way around, he took a deep breath before fitting his mouth over the head. Marc had no idea how to do this, so he'd just try to remember the things that his girlfriend did to him.

"Shit, don't think about your girlfriend when you have a dick in your mouth." Marc thought to himself.

Marc gave Danny's balls a little squeeze as he started to bob his head up and down on his cock.

Danny seemed to be enjoying the fantastic blowjob he was getting, as he kept moaning and was grabbing a fist full of Marc's hair and attempting to pull him further down onto his dick. Whenever Marc pulled away from the cock for a few seconds he would keep stroking Danny, until he heard the man above him cry out.

"Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum... shit Marc!" Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and he shot his load.

Marc milked Danny through his orgasm, taking some of his cum on his cheek as the rest was plastered all over the floor. Danny sprawled against the wall with sweat drizzling down his entire body. He was spent, but there was one more thing that Marcs still hadn't tried.

Marc's dick had been twitching the entire time he was blowing Danny, and he definitely needed to pay it some attention.

He wiped the cum off his face, stood up. and pressed his lips against Danny's, tilting his head to get a better angle.

After a minute or so, Marc guided Danny over to the bench and told him to lie on his stomach. Marc grabbed his gym bag and began to rustle through it, hoping that the objects he needed were still in there. Sure enough, seconds later he found lube and condoms. Marc was always prepared for every eventuality.

He walked over to Danny, sitting on the end of the bench. "Mate, I'm going to make this good for you, just trust me."

Marc rubbed the small of Danny's back and trailed kisses down his spine until he reached his ass cheeks. Flipping open the bottle of lube, Marc spread a generous amount on his index finger, then rubbed it around the opening of Danny's hole before finally pushing in.

It was warm but very tight and Marc could feel Danny gripping the edge of the bench for dear life. He slowed down the speed and the force with which his finger entered, and Danny seemed to relax a bit. He could still hear him cursing under his breath, but he couldn't go any slower or be any gentler than this. By the time Marc's whole finger was in, Danny seemed okay.

"You ready for the next one, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just fucking... ugh do it, Marc."

Marc obeyed, lathering his middle finger with lube and sliding it into Danny. As Marc started to push in and pull out his fingers at a steady rhythm, he hit a sweet spot that made Danny scream. And scream he did, like a bloke who'd never had sex before.

"Whoa," Marc exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. He knew he'd hit the prostate.

"Fuck Marc, fuck!" That made Marc smirk, knowing that he could make his mate scream like that.

Danny had been enjoying himself so much that he hadn't realised or cared too much that Marc had added a third finger. His fingers were moving furiously inside of him and the sight of it made Marc growl low in his throat. It was then that Marc decided it was time to give his dick some action too.

Marc removed his fingers and stared at Danny's gaping hole. He couldn't help himself. He'd always loved the way that ass tasted, it was a massive kink for him, eating out an ass. Normally it would be his girlfriend's ass, but what the hell, he was positive Danny's ass would taste amazing.

So Marc lowered his face down between Danny's cheeks and darted his tongue into Danny's hole, he pushed in and pulled it out a few times before lapping up all of the lube around the hole as well. It was a good thing that he carried strawberry lube.

He was pretty sure that Danny was getting hard again because he was squirming like a wild animal and kept trying to touch himself.

After Marc pulled his tongue back, Danny missed the warmth inside his body and turned around. He saw Marc rolling a condom over his rather large dick and generously lathering it with lube.

Danny turned back around and smiled into the bench.

He was going to get fucked, and this was going to either be fucking awesome or Marc was going to completely tear him apart, but he guessed he was going to find out soon enough. He inhaled sharply as he felt Marc pulling him backwards by his hips.

Marc brought his dick to Danny's entrance and slowly pushed in. "Oh fuck that's tight!" Marc screamed inside of his own head. He bit his lip in concentration as he hoped that he wasn't hurting his mate, whilst Danny was seeing stars and not focusing on the pain. But Danny wanted more, he wanted to look the man in his eyes as he was getting fucked.

"Fuck it, Marc, I want you to fuck me properly!" Danny spoke in lust filled annoyance.

Marc's eyes blinked open in surprise, "What the hell are you talking about mate?"

"Okay, I'm turning over so you can fuck me the right way," Danny said.

"Um. Okay?" Marc really had no idea what else to say to that.

Once they had positioned themselves so that they were face to face, Marc looked down and saw a devilish grin on Danny's face. Danny's eyes were glazed over and he was completely gone and filled with lust. He grabbed Marc by the back of the head and whispered in his ear.

"Mate, this is probably going one of the only times I get fucked in my life, so can you just pound me into next week?"

With that, Marc went to town. His first few strokes were slow but forceful as he tried to get his rhythm. But once he found it, he increased his speed, causing the bench to shake violently and Danny had to wrap his legs around Marc's waist so that he wouldn't fall off.

Marc began twisting his hips every few strokes, trying to find that sweet spot that had made Danny scream before. He knew he'd found it when he heard him start cursing and Marc couldn't help but smirk. He kept pulling almost all the way out and then slamming his way back in, always making sure to hit that spot.

Every time he did, he'd elicit a different, more vulgar response from Danny.

Marc didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, especially since he felt like he was going to explode at any moment.

It was time for Marc to bring them both off, so he spit on his hand before grabbing a hold of Danny's dick and stroking it in time with the hard, fast, twisting thrusts of his hips. Then he leaned over his mate's body and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss that was filled with tongue.

Marc could tell that Danny was going to cum soon, so he quickly flicked his thumb over the head of Danny's dick and that just pushed him completely over the edge. Danny began screaming out and it was a good job the gym outside with still empty.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... gonna shoot..." Danny gasped suddenly, before his body stiffened and he was cumming all over his own stomach. He had definitely just had the best orgasm of his life and Marc once again wanked him until he couldn't shoot out another drop of cum.

After about three or four more thrusts of his dick inside Danny, Marc's thrusts became erratic until he stopped completely and his orgasm ripped through him. "Shit Danny, I'm cumming..." Then Marc came in long, white, hot spurts inside of Danny before collapsing on top of him shortly after.

"Shit... Marc fuck... that was fucking incredible!" Danny whispered into Marc's mouth as they shared a lingering kiss.

"You're damn right it was... but let's just keep this little rendezvous between us right?" Marc said, a little worried.

"Course, mate. But next time we're on set... I'm fucking your ass." Danny said, spanking his mate's behind.

"You can count on it!" Marc laughed, as the two of them kissed passionately and lay there contented.

Well, as contented as they could be until their next round of hot shagging began.

The End.


End file.
